


My Lover

by SleepyKalena



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (or perhaps just shaved it), Curiosity killed the beard, F/M, Fluff without Plot, POV First Person, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena
Summary: Cassian wakes up one morning to find his beard completely shaven off, with absolutely no recollection as to how he wound up like that.He thinks it might have something to do with the woman looking at him innocently, while wearing one of his shirts, from the entrance of his 'fresher.[Translated and submitted (with permission) for RebelCaptain Week 2018. Original story posted on pixiv by tumblr user @ame88119.]





	My Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397062) by Ame88119. 



> [Originally posted on pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=7718855) by [@ame88119](https://ame88119.tumblr.com/)
> 
> _Ame's Summary: A Rebelcaptain drabble I did. It’s less of a cohabitation story, but more like a story of what happens when one stays over at the other’s quarters._
> 
> Posted for Rebelcaptain Appreciation Week, Day Two: Favorite Features (Cassian’s Beard + Jyn’s Countenance) _and_ Writing Prompt: Yearn

When the incident happened, I had woken up early one morning and proceeded to wash my face in the 'fresher. But when I looked at the mirror, the thing I expected to see was different.

In fact, it was gone.

“What the heck...? What is going on!?”

My lover must've heard me scream, because she had peeked her head from the door. She wore a shirt that was just a little too large for her, as she does whenever she stays over at my place; she always left a handful of buttons undone whenever she wore it, and you could see red marks scattered about her white nape and collar.

Of course, they were marks I left behind.

“Morning, Cassian. Looks like you slept well.”

“Jyn, my beard...”

Yes, the beard I was so used to seeing was gone.

Trembling, and unable to greet her back thanks to the leftover shock of it all, I asked about it.

“Ah, yeah. I shaved it off while you were sleeping.”

“Why?”

“I really curious to see what you looked like without a beard. So, curiosity?”

“...”

But then Jyn looked at me with an innocent face, and my anger had long since vanished.

How could this have happened? I'm a light sleeper- if anything happened to me I should have woken up. I wasn’t sure if I let my guard down because it felt so comfortable to sleep next to her, or because I was worn out from sleeping _with_ her, but...

Thinking about it made me remember the things we did to each other the night before, and I started to blush, but soon afterwards I thought about work, and I tightened my face.

“How am I supposed to face the others at work now!?”

“Exaggerate much? It's okay! You're pretty cute without the beard.”

“...Thanks, but I'm still not happy about this.”

“Really? I actually kinda like how you look without the scruff.”

“Wha-...!”

Thanks to Jyn hitting me while I was already down about it, my cheeks warmed up. It was always like this- she had a knack for that sort of thing.

All I could do was wash my face to cool off a bit.

 

“Good morning, Cap...tain?”

“Morning, Melshi. I know what you're about to say; best not to say it.”

I'd been stopped time and again by colleagues pointing out my lack of beard once I reported for work. Which was to be expected, since it'd been an incredibly long time since anyone had seen me without a beard. I don’t like this look- not only does it make me look childish, but even my own lover thinks I'm “cute” without it.

“What happened? It's so unusual to see your face clean-shaven.”

He says, just when I told him it was best not to say anything.

Melshi hit me with that question, but it was done with a genuine curiosity rather than malice.

Naturally, however, there was no way I could actually tell him how this all happened. “It's part of a, um, disguise, for my next assignment.”

“Uh...uh-huh...”

Yeah, he definitely thinks something's up.

Fuck. Dammit, Jyn.

Hopefully by the time I return from assignment, my beard will have grown out a little.

And when I _do_ , I want to kiss her all over, regardless of where she is or what time it is. “It’s scratching me! That hurts, stop it!” she’d likely say with a faint laugh.

Just imagining her face and thinking about my mischievous lover like that makes my heart thrum sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks again to Ame for allowing me to translate and publish this story! I stumbled on it some weeks back and thought it was such a cute story that I asked her if I could share it with the fandom. Please make sure to head over to her tumblr and give her lots of love, even if it's in English! I think she'd appreciate the comments and kudos. <3


End file.
